First names
by The-geeky-cauldron
Summary: Beastboy is in charge of the room placements whilst everyone is being sorted into teams. If he knows who you like there is an absolute guarantee you end up in the same room as then. Flinx and jerikole


Whilst the teen titans were being sorted into new teams, the titans were put in rooms with three you guess who was put in charge of organising the rooms? Beastboy of course, and if he knew someones crush there was an absolute guarantee you would be put in the same room as them; so that was how Jericho and Kole had been put together, with Kidflash and jinx.

Jinx obviously liked Kidflash but refused to admit however Kidflash blatantly flirted with jinx constantly. Jericho and Kole were...not less obviously but much shyer with their feelings.

"So Jinxie do you have a pair of sunglasses? Cuz you beauty is so blinding" Kidflash smiled his million watt smile.

Jinx rolled her eyes and replied "thats the worst pick up line I've ever heard wally"

"But still Jinxie you look great in my shirt" Kidflash pointed out

"You know why i have to borrow your shirt." Jinx retorted

"Why is that again?" Kidflash smirked knowing what she was going to say

"Because i changed sides wally, so i have no clothes left from H.I.V.E."

"And why did you swap sides" Kidflash continued smirking.

"Well...um you ermm see that" jinx stuttered blushing a magenta. She would never let wally know she changed sides for him, the shameful truth was she had a major crush on him and his smirks and smart comments were bad enough but his flirting was torture for her.

"C'mon jinx you never really told me why you changed sides, just tell me" he said softly and trustingly.

"If i tell you, you promise not to laugh at me" she whispered shakily.

"I promise" Kidflash whispered back giving her a genuine smile.

"I changed sides for you wally" she blushed but stared at him to see his reaction.

"I really like you too jinx" he whispered taking a step closer.

Jinx smiled looking up at him, their faces were mere centimetres from each others. Kidflash looked down at her mouth then back up seeking permission -she smiled giving it. Kidflash put his hands on her back kissing her lovingly, then he dipped her deepening the kiss further. Jinx kissed back with equal passion. They broke apart when they heard clapping and some wolf whistling from Kole. They turned around to see Kole and Jericho.

"You two are supposed to be on the roof" Kidflash said embarrassed.

"Well we finished and came down here to see you two kissing each other with a lot of passion." Kole giggled. She took jinxes hand and dragged her off leaving the two boys.

Kole took jinx to the roof. "So how was it?" Kole asked giggling again

"It was...nice, wally didn't force me to do anything" jinx answered very flushed.

"I wish my first kiss will be like that" Kole said.

"Well i have a feeling you'll be getting that kiss really soon"

"Why'd you think that?" Kole asked blushing a bit.

"Well i bet you wally is telling Jericho that he has to make his move tonight whilst were all feeling romanced"

"What who said i liked joey" Kole asked

"Awwww thats so cute you call him by his real name" jinx replied

"What well...you called Kidflash wally before you kissed him" Kole replied trying to get herself out of the hole she dug herself into.

"Yeah but just like you i insisted i didn't like wally, in your case Jericho, but of course i did like him i was just too stubborn to admit it"

"Well i only call Jericho joey is because he said i could...wait so your saying because i am calling him by his real name i like him"

"Well there is more such as all that time you two spend on the roof together, especially at sunset. You flirt. You are always together. You call him by his real name, the list goes on"jinx listed all these on her fingers.

"Ok so maybe i like joey...a little bit"

"A little bit" jinx questioned

"Ok I'm totally head over heels, but you can't tell joey, ok" Kole made jinx promise

"Fine fine i wont tell him but i bet you you'll be getting that kiss very soon" jinx said as she stood up walking back to the room.

"Were you going" kole called running after her, her cheeks were pink from that comment she had made

"Back to our room"

"What to see Kidflash" Kole giggled again

Jinx didn't answer merely turned red.

Meanwhile the boys were talking about what had happened

'So what was that about telling me you only flirted with jinx to see her blush' Jericho smirked.

"Well i may have sorta twisted the truth" Kidflash said but then smirked.

Jericho started to worry why was he smirking "so now Kole has seen this she is gonna be expecting that" Kidflash laughed

'I don't like Kole what are you on about' Jericho blushed

"If you don't like her why is your face the shade of red?" Kidflash smirked again.

'Well...' Jericho had no excuse 'fine you caught me i like Kole'

"I didn't really catch you pretty much every titan boy knows you like Kole, why do you think Beastboy placed you in a room with Kole?"

'He didn't, did he?'

"He so did, he's placed everyone with someone they like"

'So thats why you and jinx are together too'

"I suppose same with you though, speaking of Kole you better go find her"

'Why'

"because me and Jinxie have set the atmosphere just right for you"

'Thanks buddy, you've set the atmosphere as awkward as possible ' Jericho signed rolling his eyes 'why did you set the bar so high?' He narrowed his eyes at Kidflash.

"Well now you know what you have to live up to" Kidflash laughed.

Right on cue a harassed looking jinx entered the room her cheeks glowing red with Kole with a slight pink tint to her own cheeks.

"Hey Jinxie come with me" Kidflash winked at jinx and just before he left the room he made a kissing face behind Kole, leaving a flushed Jericho.

'Hey' Jericho signed shaking.

"Hey Jericho, how are you" Kole asked.

'Im fine' Jericho signed remembering what Kidflash had said to him 'and you'

"Yeah, I'm good" Kole blushed thinking what jinx had said to her.

'Then why are you blushing'

"I could ask you the same question" Kole replied

'Just thinking about Kidflash and jinx, what did you talk about with jinx then'

"Oh well um" she couldn't tell him about the parts where she admitted she liked him "well you see we talked about jinx and how i knew she liked wally and you"

'Yeah same except how Kidflash liked jinx.

"So Jericho did you talk about anything else?"

'I told you to call me joey' Jericho signed

Kole thought what if i play hard to get "and what if i don't" Kole answered

Jericho then realised what she was doing

'This' he signed then picked her up bridal style.

"Jeric-joey what are you doing" Kole squeaked.

Jericho silently chuckled as he placed her down in front of him. 'Well i got you to call me joey didn't i'

Kole blushed playfully glaring at him but took a step closer to him "well i guess you did" she whispered she then titled her head upwards so she was facing him

'Kole i want you to know i really like you, but if you don't like-'

Kole had cut him off with a kiss when she broke off she whispered "i really like you too" she kissed him again when Jericho picked her up bridal style again a soft squeak escaped her lips. They broke apart when they heard the voice of Kidflash.

"That was one good move Jericho, i should have thought of that myself"

Kole still in Jericho's arms asked"how long have you been there?"

"Long enough" he smirked as Jericho put Kole down

"Joey i'm gonna go find jinx" Kole said to Jericho.

Jericho nodded his head as he turned to Kidflash glaring at him.

"Joey?" Kidflash laughed.

'Wally' Jericho replied

"I can't believe you actually did that, i mean i dipped jinx but you actually picked Kole up, that was a good move i'll be using that sometime"

Jericho raised an eyebrow 'you did that on purpose didn't you'

"Did what" Kidflash answered smirking

'You were waiting for me and her to kiss just so you could interrupt us'

"Well you did that to us" Kidflash argued

'By accident' Jericho answered. 'I can't believe you actually did that'

"I'm sorry joey"

'Jericho you call me Jericho'

Kidflash said in mock hurt "but why i thought we had something"

Jericho tried to not smile but couldn't help it 'well i don't call you wally do i'

"Fair point i guess, oh yeah and i wouldn't tell anyone your together"

'Why

"Because you'll be teased mercilessly...as will kole"

'To be honest i wasn't going to tell anyone anyways'

"Not even me, even though you know me and jinxie would gave found out anyway"

'Yeah'

"Ok well at least i didn't wolf whistle and clap at you two"

'Again that was kole not me'

"Do you ever do anything that i can hold against you?"

'Well unless you count me and kole being together then no'

"Thanks for the idea Jericho, i'll just hold that against you"

'What no i didn't mean that'

"Too late, besides its going to be so funny to question you after dates or when you hang out, as you put it"

'Yeah it's going to be hilarious'

"Anyway i'm going to go find Jinxie" and after that he zoomed off.

"Jinx"Kole called looking for her, she decided to go to the roof and find jinx there with a dopey smile on her face "jinx are you ok"

"Yeah" jinx snapped out of her dopey smile

Kole just giggled

"And you?" Jinx asked

"Never been better" Kole giggled looking away dreamily

"I told you you'd be getting your first kiss very soon" jinx said

"How did you know"

"the look on your face, so how was it"

"It was amazing he picked me up whilst we were kissing although Kidflash did interrupt is" Kole added

"Thats where he went then" jinx said "he only dipped me you know, wow Jericho is a real romantic"

"I know" Kole sighed.

"Can i be the bridesmaid" jinx teased

"Only if i can be yours" Kole teased back

They both went into fits of laughter

"Im so happy for you Kole"

"Im happy for you too jinx, you liked Kidflash for ages now"

"Has she now" Kidflash asked from behind them hiving them both heart attacks

"Oh my god wally don't do that" jinx hit him

"Ow Jinxie that hurt"

"I'm gonna go find joey now" Kole said as she backed away silently.

"So" Kidflash turned so they were facing "how long have you had a thing for red heads"

"Joey, oh there you are" Kole said as she walked in again.

'So shall we start where we left off?' Jericho signed smirking.

"I think that is the best idea i have ever heard"Kole replied jumping into his arms. Jericho looked down at her unable to communicate with her anymore, she giggled, she looks so sweet he thought as he leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
